


Caught Us, Interrupt Us

by catwalksalone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fic-lite, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Abby finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Us, Interrupt Us

**Author's Note:**

> From the same set of questions as [Like the River, I've Been Running](http://archiveofourown.org/works/67712). Again, this is like fic, but possibly not quite fic. Fic-lite? I...do not know.
> 
> For [](http://soupytwist.livejournal.com/profile)[**soupytwist**](http://soupytwist.livejournal.com/):  who asked "How does Abby find out and, how much squeeing does she do?"  
> 

There are two answers to this question. There's Tim's answer, which goes Abby's known from the day after he slept with Tony for the first time. She'd taken one look at his face and said, "Timmy, you had _sex_." Tim had considered denying it but Abby's got a sixth sense for these things, he's always thought, and when she adds, "With a _guy_," he totally knows.

"Someone you like," she says, pointing at him. Tim has no idea what's passing over his face right now, but apparently it's in large print and for free. "Aha! Someone you like a lot and someone I know."

"Abby, I-" starts Tim, but Abby puts a finger over his lips. "Shhh, McGee, don't ask, don't tell," she says, then hop skips away saying, "I always wanted to say that." They don't talk about it after that, but Tim figures she knows all there is to know anyway.

Abby's answer goes differently. It goes something like this. Abby'd known Timmy was sleeping with a guy she knew but she didn't know exactly which one. It was kind of cool to keep guessing. Was it Tony? Was it Jimmy? Was it Gibbs? No, it really wasn't Gibbs. Was it Phil from Fraud who was kinda cute and very definitely gay? She could ask, but where would be the fun in that? The game is in the discovery. Only it turns out to be a different kind of game than she was expecting.

"I knocked, but there was no answer!" she calls, as she walks into Tim's apartment, heading straight for the bathroom, in-case-of-trauma spare keys dangling from her fingers. "There's an emergen- Oh. Oh! Don't stop on my account." Of course, Tony springs off his knees in an instant and McGee grabs a pillow and shoves it over his dick like she hasn't seen _that_ before and they both look like they wish they could shove her out the window with impunity.

She sails past them into the bathroom, stopping on the threshold to look over her shoulder and say, "So, Tony. Does he still like that thing with the teeth and the-"

"Shut up!" they yell.

She shuts the door behind her and pumps her fist in the air and does a little dance of glee. Tony was top of her list of preferred boyfriends for Timmy. She can probably find someplace else to stay tonight.

Tomorrow she'll be requiring details. _Lots_ of details.

* * *


End file.
